The Less You Know, The Better
by TheDreadGhost
Summary: Adagio has been acting strange lately, more than usual. Aria and Sonata are worried and want to find out what is causing her unusual behavior. Unfortunately, asking her directly is pointless since Adagio won't give away a straight answer. So they do what every friend does, invade her privacy and terrorize her room searching for answers. The results are scaring.


Aria carefully pressed the unfolded paper clip through the door knob. Turning it just around the right angle, she inserted the second paper clip once the previous clip was intact. This gave Aria the opportunity to wipe the sweat on her forehead and exhale in exhaustion.

"Aria, are you sure we should be doing this?" Sonata asked with worry. She'd been watching Aria trying to unlock the door for several minutes now, each click made her heart skip in fear. "If Adagio catches us trying to sneak into her room, she'll get so angry."

Aria caught her breaths and replied, "What other choices do we have dummy? You've seen how she's been acting lately. She keeps leaving the house every day without consulting us. And when we ask her where she had been, she gives us that disturbing smile and shrugs us off."

"Yeah but there has to be another way." Sonata protested in a calmer tone. "You know how she feels about us breaking the rules."

"I know," Aria rolled her eyes and continued her attempt to pick the lock. "And I don't care. I want answers."

Sonata groaned in worry and went back to watching Aria jiggling the two thin metal rods around the hole. A couple of minutes later, there was a loud click. Aria stood up from her knee position and slowly turned the knob. Her prayers were answered when the door creaked open, revealing Adagio's room.

Sonata jumped from glee and embraced Aria. "You did it Aria!"

Aria didn't seem startled by the sudden action, she was too proud of herself and victoriously celebrating in her mind. "I knew those spy movies were nothing more than cover ups."

Sonata broke her back hug and rested her chin on Aria's shoulder. "So what now?"

"Now, we enter and find answers." Aria declared, taking over the leadership.

She was the first to enter the room, and she wouldn't lie, the experience was heart stopping. Ever since they rented the house, Adagio took over the first room she could find and it was sealed shut ever since. She was persisted on keeping them both away from the room at all costs. The main house rules were, don't open the door to anyone other than the three, don't burn the house, and don't even dare to think about entering Adagio's room. Aria had all rights to be nervous. If Adagio was to catch her, she'd be dead.

Taking a deep breath, Aria took the first step in, causing Sonata to almost drop after losing her balance. She closed her eyes and entered the room, mind filled with unexpected outcomes. What could be so secret that Adagio wants to hide it from the rest. Taking a small peak from a half opened eye, Aria was surprised for what she found.

There was nothing wrong with the room. It looks like every other ordinary room in the house. Scratching her head in confusion, Aria found herself disappointed with the anticlimactic outcome. "I could swear I was going to find at least a dead body." Lost in her thoughts, Aria couldn't figure out the reason of why Adagio didn't want them in her room, after all, she always invades their privacy just to scold them.

"What did you find Aria?" Sonata popped her head from the corner of the door, taking Aria off guard.

Aria was startled and jump forward. She turned her head around and scowled at Sonata. "Sonata! Don't startle me like this."

Sonata felt hurt and hung her head low, mumbling a "Sorry" afterwards.

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "It's alright. Just… Just keep your voice down, Adagio might've inserted microphones around the room."

Sonata nodded and followed Aria into the room. Taking a wide look around it, Sonata wore the same expressions as Aria did. "This is it?"

"Yes Sonata, this is it." Aria replied while checking the desk drawers. "Now start looking around."

"Looking around what?"

Aria stopped and groaned once again. "Anything. Drugs, burnout cell phones, laundered money, anything that would explain her unusual behavior."

"Like a diary?" Sonata suggested.

"Naty, don't be stupid. Adagio would never leave her confidential information in a diary." Aria explained while looking under the bed, only to immediately regret what she'd found. _You're sick Adagio._

"Then what is this?" Sonata asked, waving the sealed book around Aria with a smirk.

Aria's eyes suddenly widened and lightly snatched the book from Sonata's hand. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm Sonata." Sonata giggled childishly.

Waving the pages around, Aria ruffled with Sonata's hair like one would be treating a child. "Nice going Sonata."

Sonata giggled even more. "Aw, it was nothing Aria. I just followed your orders."

Aria nodded and took a seat on Adagio's bed. "Now, let's see what you're hiding Adagio."

"Ooh!" Sonata exclaimed with excitement and jumped on the bed right next to Aria. "Are we going to read Dagi's juicy embarrassing secrets."

"We sure are." Aria replied with a grin as she folded towards the first page.

"But you have to use that buttery caramel voice of that one old guy." Sonata insisted and pointed at her.

"Sonata, no. We don't have time." Aria rejected her offer and continued on reading the page.

"Oh, come on Aria. Please." Sonata pleaded with teary eyes.

"No Sonata. I'm not doing it."

"I said do it!" Sonata wailed with a grimy dark tone.

Not daring to object her any further, Aria backed away a little and nervously cleared her throat. "There's a mysterious ritual that dates back thousands of year. No living creature has survived, except for the penguin."

Sonata immediately clapped her hands in joy and exclaimed, "Yay! I really love it when you do that."

Aria swallowed her lumb and politely asked, "Can we go back to the dairy now?"

"Yup!" Sonata nodded with a smile and laid her head on Aria's shoulder as if she was listening to a bedtime story.

Aria nervously laughed but didn't dare to tell her otherwise. She just hoped that whatever was inside Adagio's diary was worth it. "Dear diary…"

 _Today marks the second day since I've moved to this miserable house with the two nitwits. Honestly, if I had a choice, I'd kick them out with no second thought._

"That's really mean Dagi." Sonata commented with a pout.

 _Thankfully, I am in charge of getting groceries in this house which gives me a great amount of time as far away from them. And because I know for sure the two idiots can't handle the simplest of tasks._

"Oh you're so getting it you ungrateful jerk." Aria groaned between the lines.

 _On my way back, I stopped to get a drink at this place called Sugarcube corner, but I didn't dare to enter. By the register, I found an old pink puffy enemy of mine. She was working there with that Celestia awful smile, greeting people as they walked in. It was a despicable experience._

 _Day three._

 _Today I had to separate the two dimwits again as they almost set the house of fire. Scolding them would do nothing so I did what any other rational person would so. I locked them in the dark basement so they could make up. The first two hours were hard, but I got used to them pleading and begging for me to open the door. For once, I was actually enjoying hearing their voices. Though I was supposed to let them out before the hours of sleep, but they had been too quiet so I assumed they were dead. What a pleasant relief._

"It was not pleasant at all." Sonata interjected sadly, tears almost roaming from her eyes.

Rolled her eyes desperately, Aria wrapped one of her arms around her and pulled her closer. "Alright squirt, come here." Not that she wouldn't complain either, but that would get her nowhere. Adagio went too far that day and she was more than willing to break her bones. But then again, there was a pleasant outcome. Looking down at the terrified smaller siren, Aria put on a smile and gently stroke her hair. Returning back to diary, she continued reading.

 _Day four._

 _Dear diary, today I had to sleep with an opened eye. There was no doubt that the two were plotting something against me. But I was more that ready to take them on. It wasn't until morning when I realized that the house was quiet, too quiet. I went to check on the two only to meet with an unholy horrifyingly scene._

 _I have no one to blame but myself._

 _Day five._

 _It is impossible to wander around the house pretending like everything was alright. After what happened the other morning, I was more than willing to wash my eyes with bleach. But the image was scared in my mind. I wonder if this world has time travel spell. Because then, I would be able to go back and slap myself so hard, the mark would be left there for the next hundred years._

 _Thinking the impossible was not a solution. I went outside to the Sugarcube Corner once again, and this time, I did enter the building. I didn't care who was working there, I just wanted a drink. Then maybe, just maybe, I could die from brain freeze._

 _Downs, I didn't die. Ups, despise being so irritatingly annoying, that girl sure knows how to make a milkshake. Now if only Sonata could have something useful._

"Hey!" Sonata interrupted the reading, taking the comment as an insult. "I'm not useless! Am I Aria?"

"Of course not Naty. You're anything but useless. It's just Adagio being a big buffoon." Aria assured her with a smile and went on kissing her forehead, receiving a giggle from the younger girl.

 _Day six._

 _I can't get my mind off that damn milkshake. I haven't been able to enjoy any sort of food ever since that cursed milky and sugary fluid. Despise my better judgment, I went to the cafe for the second time to get another round, but this time I hesitated. Not only that pink haired girl was there like usual, but this time I found my arch nemesis there too. The girl who ruined everything. My life, my majestic singing voice, my flawless plan to take over the world. I really wanted to grab her, tie and bound her, and take her where no one would hear her scream. But at the same time, I wanted that drink so badly, so I postponed my ingenious revenge plan and went in._

 _As expected, the weak minded numbnuts were able to spot me. Much like the previous day, the pink one didn't seem to be startled by me. I think she's missing a few screws. But unlike her partner in crime, the other girl was immediately alarmed by me. I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to both get my drink and her. Unfortunately, the pink stepped between us and somehow manged to talk me into seating with her on the same table. Disgusting, I know._

 _But I knew exactly what she was up to, she was trying to talk me into revealing my plans. but little did she know, I outsmarted her. Even though she didn't shut up with the questions, I kept my mouth shut throughout the entire one-sided conversation. Once I got my milkshake, I was gone._

 _Day seven._

 _I found myself returning back to cafe once again, and once again, she was there. What was her angle? I think she's trying to test my paitance. Luckily, I had a counter plan. Just as expected, she sat opposite me again, but this time, she was quiet. Just my luck. I put my plan to motion and hit her with a series of questions of my own. I gotta admit, she was good at stalling. She knew exactly the answers to my questions. She is good, but I was better. Trying to drift me away with lame answers like friendship and being nice. I was able to block her out before my milkshake arrived, otherwise I was going to hurl. However, she just kept going on and on, I couldn't stand her. I wanted to do nothing but get as far away as I can. But for some reason I found it amusing to toy with her. Maybe if there was enough time after executing my revenge plan on her, I could-_

Aria's jaw slightly dropped. She checked the lines again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She could not believe how disturbing Adagio was.

"Why did you stop?" Sonata wondered, snapping Aria from her thoughts.

"I did? No I didn't. The day ended." Aria laughed nervously, trying to hide the page away from the other girl's eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure you were saying-"

"Sonata the page is over!" Aria insisted with a burst. "You're delusional."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

Aria rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. _How sick can you get Adagio?_

 _Day ten._

 _After that day with her, I found myself visiting the cafe more often than usual. Something about that girl kept me wanting to see her more. I didn't know if she's hypnotic or if she managed to slip something in my drink when I wasn't looking. I decided to get answer so I demanded from her the moment I saw her. She was playing the stupid but I wasn't going to have any of it. After threatening her, she started laughing at me, the nerve of that girl._

 _Then she dared to make fun of me and say that I grew attached to her, as if I wanted to be her friend! I wanted to punch her teeth out, but the manager was there and I didn't want to get banned from the one thing that's been making my life less miserable. Enjoy your laughter, soon all you'll be doing is cry and beg for mercy._

 _Day eleven._

 _I skipped visiting the cafe today, not because I was lost in thoughts, but because I had to watch my weight from all those cream and sugar I've been having lately. And because the girl's words kept ringing in my ears, but not because she was right! My plan was to pretend that I wanted to be her friend and when she least expects it, I jump on her like a wild animal. That's the only explanation._

 _Day fourteen._

 _I ended up skipping multiple opportunities to taste those juicy creamy fluids. I really couldn't bring myself to see her again. Ever since she asked to be my friend, I was unable to think straight. Every time I try to sleep, I see her face popping in my dreams. I wouldn't mind others popping in my dreams, except she's making it uncomfortably awkward. And they call me satanic._

 _I knew there was one way out of this. Even though I hated to admit it, I needed to be her… her…_

 _I'm not even going to write it down._

 _So, I walked into the Sugarcube Corner and accepted her offer. I need to keep a really close eye on her. Let's see how would you like to be my friend, Sunset Shimmer._

"Wait," Sonata interrupted in confusion. "Who's Sunset Shimmer?"

Aria looked down at her lap where Sonata's head was rested on and replied, "The girl who looks like she just got out from a cafeteria food fight. The one with the ketchup and mustard hair."

"Ooh! That's Sunset Shimmer."

 _Day eighteen._

 _I really hated to admit it, but I was wrong. Hanging out with Sunset Shimmer is not half bad at all. Usually our conversation sessions don't go outside the cafe. Lately, I found myself walking out of the cafe with her, doing nothing but talking. I even found myself disposing of my revenge plan. Well, most of it anyways. I still plan to bound and gag her on the bed-_

"Jesus Adagio!" Aria quickly cut herself off from the disgust.

Sonata raised her head and stared confusingly at her blushing counterpart. "Aria, are you okay?"

"Yes!" Aria immediately wailed, shutting the diary. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're really red." Sonata pointed out.

"No, Naty. I'm perfectly fine." Aria assured her with a forced smile.

Sonata raised an eyebrow after noticing the twitch on her eye, but she didn't question her. Instead, "Why would she want to tie her to the bed?"

In a single sentence, Aria's heart exploded. "No reason."

"But Dagi would never do anything for no reason. Why does she want to tie Sunset to the bed."

"Sonata, if you don't bring this up, like forever, I'll owe you a kiss." Aria pleaded desperately.

Sonata huffed away and crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. That makes it four kisses that you owe me, and you still haven't replied one of them."

Aria groaned and rolled her eyes. Sighing irritatingly, she leaned closer and pecked on her cheek. "There, happy now?"

Sonata groaned back with a frown. "That doesn't count."

"I didn't say anything about the place of the kisses," Aria smirked and ruffled with her hair, causing Sonata the pout angrily.

"You're the worst."

 _Day nineteen._

 _Sunny and I spent the entire day walking and talking. It was ironically sunset so we ended up sitting on a bench. The atmosphere was majestic, but all I could think about was Sunset's tired head on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful._

 _It was at that moment where I couldn't hold my feeling anymore. I leaned towards her face and kissed her on the lips. I didn't care if she was going to end our friendship for this, she's not innocent herself. Popping my dreams, wiping the cream from my face then lick it, the constant leanings on me, she's the bad one!_

 _But to my shocking surprise, she doesn't push me away. Instead, she pulls me closer and kisses me back. The experience can never be explained on a piece of paper, but it'll always be in my heart._

"You've got to be kidding me." Aria muttered in disbelief. "There has to be a better explanation." She turned to Sonata who gave her a simple shrug. Flipping the pages violently, Aria tried to search for a clarification. "Ah, there we go. Today Sunny and I went to our first date and it was _magical_!?" Flipping the pages even more, Aria was getting desperate. "We walked all night in the park in each other's arms?! We held hands on the beach?! Her smile will give me a heart attack?! _I'm_ having a heart attack!" Aria wailed from out of rage.

Giving her some time to recollect herself, Sonata slowly laid her hand on her shoulder and gently asked, "Aria, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." She muttered and looked at her. "Our fearless leader lost her mind."

Smiling warmly, Sonata pulled Aria into an embrace. "Don't be like that Aria. Dagi is finally happy, so be happy for her. It's cute."

"Sonata, it's not cute, it's disgusting." Aria groaned as she rested her head on her chest. "She betrayed us. She always says that we're not

suppose to give in for this _friendship_ thing, and look where she ends up."

"That's not true. You and I are friends, we're all friend in this house. How's it any different than Adagio wanting to be friends with Sunset Shimmer." Sonata explained, gently stroking her hair.

"Because she ruined our lives," Aria replied.

Smirking confidently, Sonata chuckled, "Did she?"

"Yes, she did." Growing annoyed by her constant positivity, Aria let out a groan.

"Has she?"

Aria broke free from her hug and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm telling you, she ruined our lives. If it wasn't for her we would've-" Aria immediately cut herself off after realizing what Sonata meant.

Sonata giggled with amusement once Aria figured it out. "You see? She did not ruin our lives, she only made it better. And it's time she makes Adagio's better."

Crossing her arms, Aria muttered, "Whatever. You're the worst Sonata."

"Sonata! Aria! Come downstairs right now!"

A familiar shrieking yell sent a wave of cold shiver down the two's spine.

Sonata immediately tightened herself around Aria arm. "I don't want to die Aria! I'm too young!"

"Calm down. It's not like she knows we're in her room." Aria comforted her and pull her away.

"But-"

"Look, if it comes to this, I'll tell her that only _I_ did it and you had nothing to do with it." Raising her chin up, Aria smiled with a warm stare.

"But then she'll-"

"It's okay, I can handle her." Aria wiped Sonata's small tear away and kissed her forehead. "Stay close to me."

Sonata nodded and followed Aria downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they found Adagio waiting for them.

Aria stopped mid way and casually asked in her grouchy tone, "Something we can help you with?"

Adagio took a deep breath and said, "I want you both to follow me to the living room."

Fearing the unknown, Sonata tightened her grip on Aria's hand and towed behind her.

They entered the living room only for Aria and Sonata to freeze at their spot. Adagio continued the walk and sat on the couch next to Sunset Shimmer. "Please sit down." She requested and gestured at the other couch. The two did so and sat opposite her.

"I'm sure you two have noticed my _out of character_ attitude lately." Adagio explained, looking down at her knees. "You see, recently, I've been hanging out with Sunset Shimmer and it's been difficult for me to maintain my secret double life so I'm here to confess. Here it goes, Sunset and I are dating. And yes, as in dating-dating. I know I'm a hypocrite and a terrible leader, but the one thing I am not is a liar sister. I can't keep you in the shadows anymore. So if you want to hate me, that's totally understandable."

Sunset placed her hand on top of Adagio's and gave her a warm smile. "You did well."

Aria raised an eyebrow looked at Sonata who gave her a sad expression. Knowing what she had to do, she took a deep breath and sighed. "We understand. If you want to be happy, we're not going to stop. And don't worry, you still are our sister."

Adagio looked up with hope filled eyes. "Really?"

"As much as I hate it, yes."

Adagio wiped her moist eyes and said, "Thank you. I'll make it up for yelling at you two for all those years, I promise."

"Trust me, you don't have to," Aria replied.

Sunset moved closer to Adagio and linked arms with hers. "Just so you know, I'm not trying to steal her away from you, and I'm definitely not using her."

"And neither am I." Adagio smiled back and nodded.

"I believe you."

 _Just wait until you're alone one night, then say she's not treating you like an object_. Shuddering, Aria tried to forget about it.

"You know, I swear I thought this was going to end with a big fight," Sunset whispered into Adagio's ear.

"Yeah, I'm really glad we could handle it like professionals and mature adults." Adagio stated. "I mean, it's not like you two went too far and started invading my privacy." Letting out a small laughter, the rest of the girls joined in.

"Yeah," Sonata agreed. "How terrible would it have been if you knew we read your diary on the same day you were going to reveal your secret to us."

"Wait, what?" Adagio deadpanned and cut the series of laughs.

Aria immediately covered Sonata's mouth and replied, "What? What do you mean?"

"You two went into my room!?" Adagio wailed from out of rage.

"What, of course not. It's just Sonata being Sonata." Aria tried to reason their way out.

"You two know the rules of this house, no one goes to my room!" Adagio reminded them with a twitchy eye.

"It's true, I'm babbling. I don't know anything about your diary." Sonata desperately cried only to cover her mouth once again.

"Start running. I'm giving you five second head start. One…"

Aria's eyes winded and she quickly grabbed Sonata's wrist. "Sonata run!" The two ran as fast as they could towards the front down, hoping they'd be far away before Adagio finished the count.


End file.
